The present invention is directed to an improved glove, mitt or the like for use in baseball or softball.
Generally, the thinner and the softer the leather which is used in the palm side of a glove or the like is, the better the glove fits the palm of the hand. However, it is customary to use a relatively thick leather which is dressed relatively hard for reasons resulting from the use. Therefore, the conventional baseball glove is rather difficult to fit into the palm. The player has to pat, from time to time, on the palm side of the glove which is worn on one hand with the fist of the other hand during playing to better adapt it to the shape of the palm. The poor flexibility of the prior art gloves often causes handling errors such as the failure to catch the ball, or the fumbling or juggling thereof.
Gloves having a plurality of small projections on the palm side have been manufactured to remedy this problem. However, such projections tend to wear out with use, thus shortening the life of the glove. Also, the projections tend to cause unnecessary and unwanted wrinkles to be formed in the pocket of the glove.